


Im in control now

by orphan_account



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It makes me feel.. naked.” As Andy sat on her bedroom stool. Ryan certainly wasn’t expecting that, he sighs, “Naked, huh?”Staring at him, she begins to move closer. Putting her finger on his lip, they didn’t realise how much they missed the teasing until now. Andy roughly goes in for the kiss, using tongue. Ryan holding her face, softly but needly. She forcefully rips his shirt off, breaking the kiss.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner
Kudos: 6





	Im in control now

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I apologise but I had the idea and no one else has written smut for them so I thought I would at least try :D

“It makes me feel.. naked.” As Andy sat on her bedroom stool. Ryan certainly wasn’t expecting that, he sighs, “Naked, huh?”  
Staring at him, she begins to move closer. Putting her finger on his lip, they didn’t realise how much they missed the teasing until now. Andy roughly goes in for the kiss, using tongue. Ryan holding her face, softly but needly. She forcefully rips his shirt off, breaking the kiss.  
“Naked.” Andy mumbles under her breath.  
Taking control, Andy pushes Ryan down onto her bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him. She sits up and unbuckles his belt, Ryans hands grabbing Andy’s ass and pulling her closer, if they can even get closer. She whines while biting on his ear lobe, one of his favourite things she does. Ryan, knowing exactly what she was doing, flipped her over onto her back.

All they could think about is how they were wearing too many layers. The room getting hotter and hotter. Ryan giving Andy marks on her collarbone, knowing it’ll piss her off later. They want more.  
Both of them fighting for control, Ryan on top, obviously holding her down, Andy trying to push him off with one hand while the other is pressed against his cock, tightly squeezed into his jeans.

“Stop teasing me.” Ryan mumbled in frustration.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Ry. It won’t end well” She said, hand still playing around with his cock.

He grabbed her arms and put them above her head so he can slip her shirt off, seeing her chest with only a lacy bra covering her up does something to him. Ryan pulls her up and undoes  
It, instantly putting her nipple in his mouth. Andy whines as he’s swirling his tongue over and around it. Hearing the whine leads him to bite her nipple, hard. He wanted to make her angry. He loves it when she’s in control.  
And he was right, it did make her angry. Gasping loudly, she pushed him. Struggling to move his weight as she’s only small, eventually she was able to get on top.

“Didn’t I tell you it wouldn’t end well, hm?” Andy says, looking at him angrily. Placing one hand around his throat and the other opening his mouth so she can spit in it. She was in control now.

“Im sorry.” Ryan quietly let out, trying to wipe the spit off his face.

“Get on your knees.” She commanded as she took her jeans and underwear off all in one motion.

He obeys, getting off the bed and kneeling in front of her.

“Make me cum all over your face.” Pulling Ryans head in between her legs, opening them wide.

He put two fingers inside her, pumping slowly and his tongue swirling around her clit. Andy let out a loud whine, arching her back. This only made Ryan go faster. She placed one hand behind her on her bed, holding her up and the other on his hair, pulling him closer.  
The pressure of his tongue up against her had her close already. His fingers moving faster and faster. She was so wet, he thought. It made him want her more. Ryan groaned against her after hearing her whine, once again.  
It sent vibrations through her.  
“Ryan” she pleaded softly. She was ready to come.  
His fingers and tongue getting sloppier as he got faster, knowing he was bringing her close to orgasm.

He hastily pulled out his fingers and softly bit down on her clit. That always sent her over the edge.

“Yes, Ryan” She almost screamed, remembering there were people outside and lowering her voice slightly.

He grabbed onto her thighs, putting even more pressure onto her clit, only making her scream louder as she comes.  
Ryan slowing down his tongue as she’s coming down from her orgasm, getting up and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Andy lying there with her eyes closed, panting, trying to recover.

Ryan wanted control now. He walked up to her and quickly turned her over so she was on her stomach, lifting her ass up and giving it a soft spank.

“What are you doing?” Andy panted, still trying to get her breath back.

“Im fucking you, what does it look like?” He said with annoyance. He was frustrated that he was forced into submission, so he is going to do it back.

He gave her cunt a slap and entered her before she could move. Going slow at first, to get used to it.  
Ryan grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, his other hand on her ass, guiding him.  
His cock was throbbing inside of her, so sexually frustrated, just wanting everything at once.

“Faster” Andy whimpered. He was going too slow for her liking. She wanted to be filled up, fucked hard.

“Where are your manners?” He spat out, annoyed with her.  
“Please officer. Please go faster.” She begged. Hoping that would get her what she wanted.

Ryan thrusted hard, wanting to make her scream. Andy tried releasing one of her arms so she could cover her mouth, but he quickly grabbed it harder. Squeezing her wrists together so it hurt her.

“More please” whined Andy, she was close.

Ryan used his hand that was on her ass to reach in front of her and play with her clit, small slow circles. She was moaning louder and louder.  
They were both getting close so he automatically went harder and faster, both whining each others name.  
As both of their orgasms reached he slowed down. Both panting. Ryan came inside of her, filling her up. He took out his cock and fingered her, getting some of his cum on his fingers and shoving them into her mouth so she could taste him.  
They lied next to each other waiting to get their breath back.

“Im gonna get you back for that” Andy said in between breaths.

“I know. But we need to get back to the party now” he kissed her and helped put her clothes on so she could get back out there.


End file.
